You're a witch!: Year 1
by Cececat
Summary: Bellona was brought up by Lena and William McKelvain, but always wondered who her birth parents were... (Author's Note: Bellona is the name of an ancient goddess of war) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own the characters in this story. They all belong to J. K. Rowling (Except for Bellona, Sara, Ellie, and Elliot). **

**Prologue:**

My name is Bellona. I was born May 2, 1998. I was raised by Lena and William McKelvain. I grew up in London, England.

I don't know who (or where) my real parents are.

I was born in an orphanage.

They say my mother did not die in childbirth, but she disappeared less than an hour after I was born.

Nobody knew her name. She called herself Bella, and said my father was named Tom.

That is all I know.

I always wanted to learn more about my past, but I never had the chance.

One day, I got a letter.

The letter said I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My adopted mum and dad were very excited.

"You're a witch! How amazing is that!" said mum happily.

"Maybe my birth parents were magic," I said.

The next day we went shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day my mum and I went to a place in London called The Leaky Cauldron.

It was a bar or pub of some sort.

Inside, there were people I assumed were witches and wizards.

They were strangely dressed. They were all wearing clothes that looked like they were from the 1600s.

I looked around for a moment before I noticed a few wizards standing near the back door. They were wearing name tags.

When one of them noticed my modern style clothes, he walked up to me. His name tag said 'Mr. Longbottom'.

"Are you a first year hogwarts student?" He asked kindly. I nodded slowly.

"Well then, I'm supposed to be helping first years with non-magical parents buy school supplies! I'm going to be your herbology teacher next year," Mr. Longbottom said cheerfully.

"I actually don't know if my parents are magic. I was adopted as a baby by my so called parents," I muttered with much sadness.

He smiled reassuringly.

"It is alright. I was brought up by my grandmum," he explained.

After a moment of awkward silence, my adopted mum said "I think we should get to the shopping."

Mr. Longbottom led us out of the back door of The Leaky Cauldron and into a small courtyard with brick walls all around.

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously.

Mr. Longbottom took his wand out of his pocket and tapped one of the brick walls.

Suddenly, a doorway appeared on that wall.

"In you go," said Mr. Longbottom.

Mum walked through the doorway first, then me, and finally Mr. Longbottom.

I gasped when I saw where I was.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" said Mr. Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was more than an alley.

It was marketplace of everything magical. I saw a cauldron shop, a broom shop, and even a wand shop! Mum took the shopping list out of her purse and handed it to me.

It listed many different things, but the first thing I noticed was that at the end of the list it said I may bring a pet.

Dad is allergic to cats, so I was very excited.

Since Hogwarts is a boarding school maybe I could get a cat! "Mum? Can I get a cat?" I asked sweetly. "First you need to trade your muggle money for Wizarding money!" Mr. Longbottom reminded me.

Mum fished a wallet out of her purse.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me the wallet.

"This way to Gringotts," said Mr. Longbottom as he pointed ahead of us.

"Gringotts? What is that?" I asked with confusion.

"The Wizarding Bank," he explained.

We walked past many buildings, including a shop that was bright orange.

The words 'Weasley's Wizarding Joke Shop' were painted on a sign above the door.

We kept walking until we were in front of a large, white marble building.

The words 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' were carved into the side of the building.

We stepped inside.

We were in the middle of a forum of sorts, with lots of desks by the walls. There was a chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling.

I gasped when I saw the creatures sitting at the desks.

They were wearing suits with waistcoats and pocket watches.

They had greyish skin, and bat-like ears.

"Those are goblins," whispered Mr. Longbottom.

There was a wooden table set up in the middle of this forum with a few people in modern clothes standing by it. There were piles of non-magical money, and piles of what I assumed was magical money.

"Those gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts," explained Mr. Longbottom.

"Okay," I said.

We waited in line for a few minutes, then traded in our normal money for Wizarding money.

* * *

After a while, we had purchased all the school supplies, including a wand. We said goodbye to Mr. Longbottom and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Bellona. We will be late to Kings Cross Station," I heard my mum's voice say through my bedroom door.

With a sigh I got out of bed and changed into my favorite grey jeans and a light pink tee shirt.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror and put on my off-white pearl earrings. I was ready to impress the entire train station in my favorite outfit.

I grabbed my new wand and my luggage as I walked out of my bedroom.

My mum was standing there with her purse over her arm.

She was wearing her favorite grey pencil skirt with a matching grey jacket.

"Hurry up. Get in the car! We might be late!" She said as we walked outside.

I put my luggage in the back seat and sat down next to it. She got into the drivers seat and we drove off.

* * *

We finally parked at Kings Cross station. She handed me my ticket and we walked inside.

I looked at my train ticket and gasped.

"Is this a joke?! It says Platform 9 3/4! That can't be right," I said angrily.

"Mr. Longbottom told me that you have to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get there. Only a witch or wizard can walk through there, so I can't go with you," mum explained.

I frowned at this.

"That isn't fair!" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the barrier between the two platforms.

I closed my eyes and ran as quickly as I could through the barrier.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I opened my eyes.

I was standing on a platform with a sign that said '9 3/4' attached to the wall I has just come through.

There were many people there.

I assumed that they were witches and wizards.

A boy with purple hair caught my eye. I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Suddenly, his hair turned green. I giggled with delight. Then his hair went back to purple.

He walked up to me and said, "What is your name?"

"Bellona McKelvain," I said.

"I'm Teddy Lupin," he replied.

"Are you a first year?" I asked.

"Yes I am," he explained.

"So am I," I said.

Suddenly a train with the words "Hogwarts Express' painted on the side came into view. It stopped ,and students started to board it.

I grinned as Teddy grabbed my hand and led me to an empty compartment. We sat down and there was an awkward silence until Teddy said, "So, Bellona. What is your family like?"

I hesitated for a moment then said, "I'm adopted. I don't know what my real family is like. My adopted parents are really nice, my dad is a lawyer. Still, I have alway wondered who my real family is. All I know is that my mother disappeared right after I was born and her name was Bella. I am hoping I can find out something about them at school. I'm pretty sure they were magic,"

Teddy looked at me curiously.

"Well, maybe I could help with that. I'm an orphan too, you see. I would like to know about my parents, too. I know my mother and father both died in a war many years ago. They were named Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They were very brave, according to my grandmum," he said.

"I wonder if my parents were at that battle, if they were magical," I wondered aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled into another train station. Teddy and I had already changed into our Hogwarts uniforms.

We got off the train and I heard a few people shouting "First years! This way!"

"Those must be prefects. We should probably follow them," said Teddy.

I nodded in agreement.

We walked to the prefects. Once all the first years were standing there, the prefects led us to a nearby lake.

I shivered. It was very cold here.

To my surprise, Teddy put his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm.

I was too shocked to move away.

There were some small boats on the lake.

"Four people to each boat. Keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times," said a male prefect.

"You don't want to get attacked by the giant squid," giggled a first year girl with long auburn curls. One of the prefects glared at her.

Then, people began to climb into the boats.

Teddy and I got into a boat with a cheerful looking blonde girl and a seemingly frightened boy that looked very much like her.

"My name is Ellie, and this is my twin brother Elliot," explained the blonde girl.

"I'm Bellona," I said.

"My name is Teddy," added Teddy.

"Did you dye your hair purple? I really like it!" said Ellie.

"No, I'm a Metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will," explained Teddy.

"Cool," whispered Elliot, his eyes wide.

I had not noticed before, but the boat had begun moving.

The boat floated along until we were at a dock in front of a huge castle that was the school.

"Wow!" I gasped as we stepped off the dock.

The castle was huge. We were in front of what I assumed was the main hall. There was a huge door right in front of us.

The door opened, and a woman in green robes and a matching green witch's hat walked out.

"I am your headmistress, Professor McGonagall. The sorting will begin momentarily," She said.

She walked back inside. We followed her to another door, this one slightly smaller than the first.

She hesitated a moment before opening this door.

She instructed us to line up two by two. I stood next to Teddy, holding his hand.

I was afraid. I don't know why, but I was afraid.

"How do they sort us?" I whispered to Teddy. He looked at me with a slight smile.

Suddenly, we began walking.

We walked through the doors and into a hall with four long tables. There were many students sitting at the tables.

They looked at us with curiosity. They were all older than me.

Soon we stopped walking. Professor McGonegall walked up to a raised platform at the back of the room. There was a table with a few witches and wizards I assumed were professors.

I noticed that Mr. Longbottom was there. I smiled at him. He did not seem to notice.

"I will call you forth, one by one, and you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family while you are here. You will simply place this hat on your head, and it will decide where you belong," said the Headmistress.

She cleared her throat.

"Attwood, Lily" she said.

A petite girl with a black pixie haircut walked up to the platform and put on the hat McGonegall was holding.

After a moment of everyone holding their breath the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

There were cheers from the table that I assumed must be Ravenclaw. Lily walked to that table and say down.

The sorting went on like that, with lots of cheering until...

"McKelvain, Bellona,"

Everyone looked at me as I placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm... You're parents were great Slytherin students... But where to put you? Oh well... better be SLYTHERIN!" Said the sorting hat.

I ran to the Slytherin table.

The students there looked slightly more scary and mean than the other houses.

Soon, Teddy was sorted. He grinned when it said Ravenclaw, but his face fell when he realized I was a Slytherin.

I gave him a sad smile from across the room as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

On the table there were plates. They looked like they were made of gold.

When the sorting was done, they plates suddenly filled with delicious looking food.

There was a roast chicken in the middle of the table on a big platter. There were plates of roast potatoes; there were salads; there was bread. There was almost every food imaginable.

One of the older Slytherins helped me serve myself some chicken.

"I love your hairstyle! Did you have to curl it?" asked a green-eyed girl across the table. She had straight brown hair that was down to her waist.

I blushed. I had always been ashamed of my wild, frizzy, black curls that were a sharp contrast to my way to pale skin.

"My hair naturally looks like that," I muttered.

"You look like someone I have seen before. I just can't remember who..." said the brunette.

I looked at her with confusion.

"I don't have any siblings," I said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the feast went well. I noticed that the twins I had met earlier were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Teddy.

After everyone had finished eating, the Slytherin prefects showed us through the hallways and to the dungeons.

"The Slytherin common room is here. The password is 'snakes'. Don't tell anyone in the other houses the password," said one of the prefects as we walked into the common room.

"Girls dorms are to the left of the fireplace, boys are to the right," added another prefect.

I walked with the rest of the first year girls to our dorm. I was glad to see my luggage was already unpacked. Each of our beds had green and silver curtains and green and silver blankets.

Those were definitely the Slytherin colors.

While we got dressed, one of the girls said, "You know that all of the bad witches and wizards who fought in the Wizarding Wars were in Slytherin house."

I stared at her.

"What are the Wizarding Wars?" I asked curiously.

"What was that? You don't know about the Wizarding Wars? Are you a _mudblood_?" the girl said. She was tall for her age. She had straight black hair, slightly tanned skin, and dark eyes. Those dark eyes were glaring daggers at me.

All the girls except for me gasped when she said the word 'mudblood'.

"What does that mean?" I said with confusion. From the look of horror on their faces, it couldn't be good.

"It means that your parents are not magic. It means you don't belong here!" the girl spat.

"Sara, calm down! The wars were about stopping witches and wizards from stereotyping against muggles," said a redhead from across the room.

Sara stopped glaring at me and hid behind the curtains around her bed.

The rest of us got into our beds and I soon fell asleep.

It had been a long day...


	7. Chapter 7

The first week of term was uneventful. We went to our classes, we ate our meals, we went to bed.

That all changed when on the first Friday of the school year we got a big assignment for History of Magic.

"I want each of you to do a project on the Battle of Hogwarts," Professor Binns had said.

Professor Binns was a ghost. When he had died of old age many years ago, he refused to stop teaching.

He gave us a list of books to look at. I went to the library that day at lunchtime to look for some of them.

The librarian found me some of the books on the list.

"This one is about the whole Second Wizarding War. It has an extra long section about the Battle of Hogwarts," she said, holding up a thick book with a red cover.

I shook my head.

"Or this one? It is about the people who fought in the battle," she said, pointing to a blue colored book with silver writing on the cover.

"I think I will read the one about the people who fought," I said.

I thanked her, then walked back to the Slytherin common room. I whispered the password, walked through the door, and sat down on the couch.

I began reading the book I had borrowed.

The first chapter was called 'The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army'

There were pictures of the people from both of those societies. The pictures seemed to be taken at the time of the war.

Below each picture was a description of the person, and whether they survived the battle or not.

It was sad to see how many lives had been taken. I realized that Teddy's parents were in the Order of the Phoenix.

His mother had purple hair and eyes that were so full of life. Like most wizarding photographs, the picture was moving. Nymphadora was laughing joyfully. The caption said she was killed by someone named Bellatrix Lestrange.

I went back to the table of contents and found the name Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was in chapter two ('Death Eaters and Other Followers of You-Know-Who').

I flipped through the book, until I found the right page.  
When I saw her picture, I began to feel dizzy.

She looked just like me.

Exactly like me, just older.

I had the same hair, the same nose, even the same cheekbones.

"_The hospital said your birth mother was named Bella"_

My adopted mother's words echoed in my mind. Everything made sense all of a sudden.

_"Hmm... You're parents were great Slytherin students…"_

The Sorting Hat knew. That is why I am in Slytherin…

What am I going to tell Teddy?


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later Ellie found me crying next to the sinks in the girls bathroom.

"Bellona? What is wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to explain.

"C'mon, Bellona. What happened?" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I picked up the book I had checked out earlier and opened it to the page with my mother on it.

"S-s-s-see… It's m-m-m-my mum! M-m-m-my r-r-r-real m-m-m-mum!" I sobbed, pointing at the learing picture.

"Even if she is your mother, who cares? She is not _you_. Anyway, nobody knows but us two," Ellie said kindly. I heard a giggle from by the door.

Sara was leaning against the wall, laughing.

"So you aren't a mudblood! You're even worse! The daughter of the most notorious of You-Know-Who's followers, who knows who you will grow up to be!" she taunted ruthlessly.

"Stop it, Sara!" shouted Ellie.

"I won't stop! That girl is dangerous! She could end up like her mother! She could end up a _psychopath_!" Sara shrieked.

"I'm not my mum. I'm my own person," I cried, pulling my wand out of my bag.

"She is not worth it! You _will_ be expelled if you hex her," said Ellie.

"Like mother, like daughter," muttered Sara as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"It's okay Bellona," whispered Ellie.


	9. Chapter 9

I figured that half the school would know who my mother was by the next day. So I decided I would tell Teddy at dinner that evening.

"I will be there at the Ravenclaw table like always," Ellie had reminded me reassuringly.

* * *

I held my head high as I walked into the great hall. A few giggles from Sara's clique meant that she had already told them my 'secret'.

I walked all the way to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Teddy.

Ellie was watching from across the table.

Teddy looked at me with confusion.

"Are you okay, Bellona?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not okay. I just found out something really awful about my family," I said, trying my hardest not to burst into tears.

"Is your mum or dad sick?" he asked with much concern.

"No! Not my adopted family! My birth parents! My mum was such a terrible person that I am scared to find out who my dad is," I said.

"Her real mum is-" Ellie began, but I interrupted her.

"Don't hate me, but my real mum was a known Death Eater, a murderer, and a fugitive from Azkaban named Bellatrix Lestrange," I said softly, tears running down my cheeks.

Teddy gasped.

"The same Bellatrix Lestrange that killed Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin?" whispered Teddy.

I nodded slowly.

There was a look of horror on his face.

"I'm not my mother! I am my own person!" I shouted, forgetting where we were.

A group of third year Hufflepuffs were staring at us curiously.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Teddy as he stood up and took his wand out of his pocket.

I ran from the room, sobbing as I made my way to the Slytherin common room. Ellie had tried to stop me in the hallway, but I kept running.

I finally collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already 10 o'clock in the morning by the time I woke up the next morning. Thankfully, It was Saturday. I realized that I had not out of my uniform the night before. I sat up, and looked around the room. The other girls had already left.

I was alone.

More alone than I had ever thought I could be.

My only friend left was Ellie, it seemed.

Teddy was gone and Sara had most likely told everyone who I could have been friends with. I had only been here a week and my social life was ruined.

_Stop pitying yourself! Some people are a lot more miserable than you! It's not like the end of the world or something! _I told myself.

I knew that soon Teddy would realize I was not like my mother.

In the meantime, I would go to the library and work on that History of Magic project.

I got a lot of dirty looks as I walked through the hallways.

Sara had a lot of power for a first year.

People whispered and pointed at me.

"_There she is!"_

"_Have you heard about her mum?"_

"_Everyone knows that the Lestranges are dark wizards!"_

"_I hope she does not turn out the same way as the rest of her family,"_

"_She could be dangerous!"_

"_I can't believe the Headmistress allowed her to come to school!" _

Everyone stared at me.

I hoped I was imagining the glaring, but I could not help feeling worried that everyone would hate me forever. I remembered that mum had once said, "What people say about you does not define you."

**That was hard to believe at that point. **


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks passed since the day Sara had started the rumor before Teddy spoke to me again.

"I still don't trust you," he muttered to me in the library. He walked away before I could reply.

It only made matters worse.

I wondered when Teddy would forgive me. My lack of confidence had caused my grades to drop slightly. I rarely raised my hand in class.

The only person who could really relate to me was a ghost named Myrtle who haunted the girls bathroom.

When she was still alive she was bullied because of her glasses.

She and Ellie were my only friends at that point. I even stopped going to meals in the great hall. Ellie would bring me food from the kitchens everyday.

"The house elves really seem to like me," joked Ellie one day, trying to cheer me up.

"No, they just like serving witches and wizards," I said darkly.

"You know Bellona, you will have to start sitting in the Great Hall again. You can't hide forever!" Ellie scolded.

"I'm not hiding!" I countered angrily. This was our first argument I realized. I hope I would not lose another friend.

But I knew Ellie would not abandon me. She was a better friend than Teddy. I felt like crying every time I saw Teddy in the hallway.

I really missed being his friend.

I knew I would have to do something about this. I knew I would have to fix our friendship somehow...

"Bellona? Did you hear me? It's time for potions," I heard Ellie say.

"Right!" I said, picking up my book bag and standing up.

We walked silently through the hallways. Ellie stood at my side the whole time.

We finally made it to Professor Slughorn's classroom. Thankfully we were on time. We sat at a table in the back.

The lesson began, but I barely paid attention.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after I gave up on Teddy ever being my friend, he managed to corner me after Herbology.

"Look Bellona, it was just a shock to find out that your mother was so evil. I'm sorry for how I behaved," he said.

"Don't you know how hard it was for me?" I shrieked.

"I said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough?" he replied angrily.

"It is enough. I'm just upset about all that awful stuff Sara told everyone," I explained as calmly as possible.

"So will you sit with me at dinner tonight?" he said. It almost sounded like he was begging.

"Oh, alright," I said, trying to conceal my delight.

We walked to the great hall that evening holding hands.

Ellie's face lit up with joy when she saw us. Ellie and Elliot were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

They had saved seats for Teddy and me.

Almost like they knew I was going to be there.

It must have been Ellie's idea. As always, I was grateful for her friendship.

I sat between Ellie and Teddy at the table. We ate silently, until Sara walked up to us.

"Well, if it isn't Hogwarts weirdest group of misfits! The physcopath, the shapeshifter, and the freaky twins," she taunted, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Go away Sara!" said Teddy darkly, his hair changing from purple to a vivid tomato red.

"Teddy..." Ellie muttered warningly.

Teddy's hair turned back to its usual purple, but he did not look any less angry.

Elliot, who had been quietly watching from behind Ellie and me, suddenly took his wand out of his pocket.

In a split second he had his wand at Sara's throat.

She was too shocked to move. Elliot _never _behaved like that!

"Elliot! Stop!" I shouted.

This caught the attention of many students and even a few teachers.

Before anyone could stop him, he muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly, Sara was shaking uncontrollably.

Her eyes were wide with shock, but I looked like she was seeing something we couldn't see.

"Father! Please! It _hurts_! NO! Please stop! Ow! It's so painful! _PLEASE!_" She screamed.

She was reliving her worst memories.

The memories of being tortured by her own father, it seemed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I discovered that Sara's father had used illegal torture curses on her whenever her mother was out.

"He liked to hurt me. Thankfully they sent him to Azkaban last year," she admitted tearfully in the headmistress's office.

Everyone involved in that incident had to report to McGonagall's office the next morning. She was extremely angry at Elliot. The only reason the rest of us were there was that we needed to learn to be nice to each other.

Sara was only so mean because she wanted to get rid of the anger she had for her father. I felt really bad. Ellie and Teddy looked sorry, too.

Elliot, on the other hand, looked really angry. Angrier than he should look. He was, after all, the bully. Not the bullied.

"I want all of you to understand that Hogwarts does not tolerate bullying. Nor do we allow students to use magic for non-educational purposes. Each of you needs to understand this," McGonegall said solemnly.

We all nodded, though Elliot looked like he did not agree.

"Elliot, you should be very ashamed of your behavior. As for Sara, I hope you realize that you provoked him. He would never have hexed you if it were not for your taunting. As for the rest of you, I hope you learn from this incident. Elliot and Sara will get detention for the next two weeks. Every night in my office," she added.

"Yes, professor," said Sara and Elliot as they nodded again.

They then walked out of the Headmistress's office.

"You three may go, but be sure you don't make the mistake those two did," McGonegall said warningly.

"Yes, professor," we each muttered.

I walked out of the office holding Ellie's hand.

"I hope Elliot and Sara are okay," Ellie said with a sigh. We walked down the hallway, our footsteps echoing.

I should have been in transfiguration, I realized.

"I'm sure they will be okay as long as neither loses thier temper," Teddy said reassuringly.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few months went well.

Teddy, Ellie, and I ate dinner at the Ravenclaw table every night. Sara no longer bothered me in the common room. Elliot didn't hex anyone or get into trouble. We lived happily.

I still got the occasional dirty look or muttered insult, but everything was good overall.

* * *

Until December, that is.

At the start of December, some students began receiving letters.

They were not nice letters…

The letters were all the same. The went like this:

"Dearest Hogwarts,

I am pleased you accepted my darling daughter into your school. If my dearest daughter is not being treated well, the students _will_ pay. If you treat my sweet daughter well, you will be allowed to join me.

Your nightmare,

the Riddle you will never solve"

The letters were sealed with a green wax seal.

Nobody knew for sure who the letters were from, but I guessed that it couldn't be good.

Every day more people found the letters. People were getting scared.

One day, I got a letter.

It was very different from the other letters.

It said:

"Dear Bellona,

I want you to come home for Christmas break. We really miss you. Your father has been worried ever since we heard you were being bullied by a girl named Sara. We hope you are making friends. Meet us at Hogsmeade station on the day people go home for break.

Love,

Mum"

I was surprised that mum knew where Hogsmeade was. My parents barely knew anything about the Wizarding world. I was still super excited.

I did not tell anyone I was going, though. I was too busy.


	15. Chapter 15

On the day we were to be sent home for Christmas I went to the train station with the other students. I watched as the other students got on the train.

"Goodbye, Teddy!" I shouted as Teddy got on the train.

He didn't seem to hear me.

He was busy talking to Ellie and Elliot. I felt left out.

The train started moving out of the station.

"Goodbye!" I shouted one last time.

I wondered when mum and dad would get here. I sat on a nearby bench and waited. After a while I looked at my watch.

It had been half an hour since the train left!

Suddenly, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Bellona, honey! It's time to go home!" an unfamiliar female voice said in my ear.

I gasped.

I turned around to see a pale woman with her hair hidden in a scarf standing there.

She had on a long black dress, boots, a winter coat, and gloves.

"Who are you?" I asked with confusion.

She laughed.

"I'm your mother! Who do you think I am? I have been waiting for years to see you all grown up. Daddy has too!" she said grinning.

Her teeth looked like they were rotting.

"My birth mother?" I gasped.

"C'mon, Bellona. We are going home. You get to see daddy and cousin Draco and Auntie Narcissa!" She said happily. She seemed a bit crazy.

She then grabbed my arm and we were suddenly no longer in Hogsmeade.

We were in the living room of a fancy house. Everything looked extremely expensive.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," giggled my 'mum'.


	16. Chapter 16

A few moments later a tall man somewhere in his late 20s or early 30s walked into the room.

"Aunt Bella? Who is this?" he asked. He had white blonde hair and was wearing a black suit.

"This is my baby Bellona! She is all grown up now, isn't she?" mum giggled.

"How old are you?" he asked coldly.

"11" I muttered, shuddering. I was frightened. Who were these people?

A little boy ran into the room. When he saw me, he hid behind the blonde man.

"Scorpius? Where did you go?" I heard a woman shout from another room.

A women wearing an expensive looking dress walked in.

"What in Salazar Slytherin's name is going on?" she exclaimed.

"This is my cousin, Bellona," said the man through gritted teeth.

"We have been waiting for you to come. I'm Astoria, your cousin Draco's wife," she explained.

"Hello," I whispered. I was still scared.

"You don't need to be scared, I won't hurt you. I'm your mother!" my birth mother said.

"Where were you all those years? Why did I have to live with those muggles? Who is my father?" I shouted, panicking.

"I should show you to your room," said Astoria after a moment of awkward silence.

I followed her out of the room. We walked up a staircase and down a hallway.

Finally, we stood in front of a door.

"This is your room. Your mother had your luggage brought here this morning," she explained.

With a word of thanks, I opened the door and she walked back the way we came.

I gasped when I saw the inside of my new room.

There was a four-poster bed with green and silver blankets. There was a desk with a delicate green lace tablecloth. The chair by the desk had a snake carved on the back. The wallpaper was green and silver checkered.

My 'new family' must all be Slytherins.

I stood there, marveling at the beautiful furniture and wall paper, until Astoria called us down for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

When I got to the dining room, I saw that Draco, Astoria, mum, Scorpius, and two people I did not know were all sitting at a large table.

I stared at my mum. She had taken off the scarf, gloves, and winter coat. Her hair looked exactly like mine except for the few streaks of grey.

"Mum? My history book says you died in the battle of Hogwarts. How can you be alive?" I asked.

She laughed loudly.

"I didn't _really_ die! In fact, I was only there for part of the battle. A few death eaters made decoy versions of themselves. I put a witch named Charlotte under the imperius curse and forced her to pretend to be me! With a little bit of polyjuice potion she looked just like me. I was pretty tired that day, having just given birth to you. So I left halfway through the battle. When I found out my decoy was dead, I realized that I would have to go into hiding. I couldn't go see you at the hospital, that would mean walking right through London! So I have hidden here at Malfoy Manor for many years," she explained, beaming.

I gaped at her in shock.

"Sit down, we set a place for you," said the woman I had not been introduced to.

Her hair was half white blonde, half dark brown. She was wearing a dark green outfit consisting of a skirt, shirt, and jacket.

She wore red lipstick.

"That is your aunt Narcissa," explained Draco.

I sat down at the seat that was empty. I was between my mum and Cousin Draco.

I was not sure how to handle all this. Finding out I had a _realfamily _was a shock. I was going to spend Christmas with my real family! People I was related to!

I should have been excited, but I was terrified.

How would I know if the woman next to me really loved me as a daughter?

If she _really _wanted to see me she didn't need to wait 11 years!

There was another thing I was also wondering.

"Mum? Where and who is my dad?" I asked quietly.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"You don't know yet?" gasped a very shocked Aunt Narcissa.

"Your daddy is no longer with us. That blasted Potter boy killed him, didn't he?" said mum. She seemed extremely angry.

"Harry Potter killed my dad?" I whispered. I felt sick. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Yes. He was a powerful wizard, your father. But he was not nice to most people. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort," explained Aunt Narcissa kindly.

"Cissy! He was not bad! He was just misunderstood!" hissed my mother.

"You _would _say that. You, _the Dark Lord's most loyal servant_. More like the Dark Lord's lover," sneered Draco.

"Draco, be polite," muttered Aunt Narcissa through gritted teeth.

"Bellona, the reason I never came and found you was I was afraid you would be embarrassed that your parents were not married and were considered evil by most of the Wizarding community," explained mum.

"You killed my best friend's parents," I said coldly.

"That was Charlotte," she replied coolly.

"But you were controlling her!" I cried.

"Calm down, Bellona," commanded Draco angrily.

He had his wand pointed at my face. He looked ready to curse me.

How was I going to survive Christmas with these people?


	18. Chapter 18

After that disastrous family dinner, I went straight to bed.

I lay awake for quite a while. I thought about all the terrible things my parents had done to the Wizarding world.

I had read all about the Wizarding Wars for class, and my parents seemed to play central roles in both wars.

My mother was part of the most violent act in recent Wizarding history.

She, with the help of a few other death eaters, tortured a witch and a wizard until they were driven mad.

That witch and that wizard were my Herbology teacher's parents.

It's hard to think about.

The woman who gave birth to me destroyed an innocent family.

I missed my muggle parents. My adopted parents.

I wondered if they were wondering where I am. I hoped they were not worried.

If I wrote to them, I would probably be hexed by my mother or cousin Draco.

My muggle parents are so much nicer. So much more human.

For the first time, I wished I didn't know who my real family is. If only I had told Teddy about the letter my real mother had sent he might have warned me not to go to the train station. He would have figured out the letter was not from my muggle parents.

He would have known I told myself.

I later realized I had been awake thinking about all that until 12:30...


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were a nightmare.

Each day was pretty much the same. It went like this:

I woke up.

I was served breakfast by a house elf.

I was forced to sit quietly reading horrible anti-muggle literature in the library for hours on end.

I ate lunch with my so-called 'family'

I wrapped Christmas gifts with my Aunt Narcissa

I sat through boring afternoon tea with every other woman in the house

I went back to the library to read those same awful books

I ate dinner with everyone

Then I finally went to bed.

* * *

Aunt Narcissa would not let me wear my usual clothes. I had to wear expensive dresses and 'civilized undergarments.'

'Civilized undergarments' meant an old-fashioned corset and stockings. Aunt Narcissa said that all wealthy, respectable pureblood witches wore corsets every day. In the summer, in the winter. Even to Hogwarts!

I felt like something out of the 19th century!

"Pureblood witches must dress like the upper-class aristocrats that they were born to be!" explained my aunt.

The dresses I wore were slightly longer than knee-length. They were made of dark colored silk. They had three-quarter length sleeves and were worn with white cotton gloves. They had modest necklines, Peter Pan-style collars, and were often worn with pinafores.

I looked ridiculous.

"I dressed just like that when I was a child," insisted my mum at one point, grinning cheerfully.

I could not wait for the end of break.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve.

We ate a fancy dinner cooked by house elves. The dinner included roast beef, Christmas pudding, mashed potatoes, and many other foods. The adults drank expensive wines.

The house elves set up a Christmas tree in the library. Mum made me put the glass ornaments on the tree.

Without magic.

"No magic outside of school," she said.

"But it's Christmas break! That is during the school year!" I argued.

"You are at home, not school. So _technically _you are outside of school," she replied. That was the end of the discussion.

Draco's son, Scorpius, seemed very excited for Christmas. I guess a toddler should be excited.

"He always loves Christmas," Astoria said fondly at dinner.

"So did Draco when he was that age," replied Aunt Narcissa. Draco scowled at that. I felt like laughing, but I kept my face solemn.

Laughing loudly was not approved of in this household. In fact, hardly anything was allowed in this family. Everything from running inside to talking to loudly was banned.

I felt like I had time traveled to the victorian era!

I was very happy when mum said I could go back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. I was not sure whether I would ever go back until she mentioned it.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about what happened here, you can go back. Please come home for Easter break though. I have some spells to teach you!" Mum said to me after Christmas Eve dinner.

I smiled for the first time in a while.

"What are the spells?" I asked cheerfully.

"It's a surprise!" she said happily, but her eyes looked slightly unsure.

Almost like she was afraid to teach me extra magic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I have not updated lately. I have been really busy with school!**

* * *

Christmas came morning way to early. Aunt Narcissa sent a house elf to wake me at 7:00.

The house elf told me to get dressed and come downstairs to library right away. She gave me a green dress to wear. It was ankle length and made of expensive velvet. It had a silver silk sash.

As soon as the house elf left, I put on the dress. It fit very well, I supposed that was because of magic.

I went down the stairs and into the library. My family was already there.

They were all dressed in thier finest clothes and sitting on various chairs and couches. Mum was wearing a black silk dress with a corset over it. Aunt Narcissa was wearing an elegant silver knee length dress with a thin black belt and black heels. Draco was wearing a black suit. Astoria was wearing a fitted black dress and emerald jewelry. Scorpius was wearing a smaller version of his father's outfit. I noticed that many gifts were piled underneath the tree.

I sat down in one of the few empty chairs.

"Time to open the gifts," said my aunt.

We all stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree.

"Ladies first," said Draco, handing his wife a gift.

With a word of thanks she opened the box to discover beautiful diamond earrings.

"Thank you so very much!" she giggled happily.

So they all opened their presents. Even I got some things. I got a few books, and _another _dress.

On and on it went, until a house elf came into the room and told us it was time for breakfast. We then walked into the dining room.

My eyes widened in shock.

The dining room table had cinnamon rolls, kippered herring, bacon, Eggs Benedict, hot chocolate, and many other wonderful breakfast foods. I was amazed at how good at cooking the house elves were.

All of a sudden, I remembered how earlier in the school year a woman named Mrs. Hermione Weasley came to every care of magical creatures class and spoke about house elf rights. She said that rich Wizarding families would "treat the poor creatures like slaves". She told us how she works at the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Rights For Magical Creatures Department. She had told us how she had earned an Order of Merlin First Class for her efforts in the war and her campaign for house elf rights.

I not payed much attention to the presentation, but I realized that my family might be treating the house elves horribly.

Even though I'm only eleven, I think I should be like Mrs. Weasley and stand up for people- I mean house elves- who need it.


End file.
